


No destination, it's just you and me

by DreamingParadise14



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is trying to be supportive, Bi Disaster Luz Noceda, Coming of Age, Dating, F/F, Flirting, Kisses, Lesbian Amity Blight, Luz is stressed, Romance, Slow Updates, This isn't gonna be a sweet highschool story the "coming of age" tag is there for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: Amity was visiting the human world tonight, they would be heading out for a date. Luz had several, seemingly unimportant things she wanted to show her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	1. Movies and Milkshakes... Sort of

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of related oneshots. Experimental.

11:49…

Luz’s knee bounces as she stares at the clock on her phone, brown eyes momentarily flickering up at the portal door standing proudly across from her. She fumbles with her phone for a moment and stands up, her breath catching in her throat as she approaches the porch. 

Amity was visiting the human world tonight, they would be heading out for a date. Luz had several, seemingly unimportant things she wanted to show her, such as a milkshake and food that actually tastes _good_. 

Normally, she would say to heck with whatever happens to her and get a milkshake, but she didn’t want her intolerance to ruin the date, so she could do without one.

Sadly.

It was the middle of summer, warm enough to take a walk through the park. It’s something Luz has wanted to do with Amity since they began dating when they were sixteen. Amity turned seventeen only a few days ago, and this would be her belated birthday gift from Luz considering she wasn’t able to be present on her birthday.

12:00

The portal door opens and Luz smiles as Amity cautiously steps through, glancing back behind her as if to make sure that nobody was following her. “Thank you, Eda.” Her soft voice says before she turns to Luz, timidly closing the door and walking towards her.

“Luz… I missed you.” She greets with a smile, gentleness in her words.

Amity has begun to grow her brown hair back out, using it to rebel against her mother, and it reaches her shoulders now. Only the tips remain a faded green, and she’s recently adapted to wearing a choker along with wearing a chain-link earring on her right ear. 

Luz giggles and steps closer towards the now slightly shorter girl, she sees brief annoyance flash through Amity’s golden eyes. The Latina cups the witch’s chin and brings her in for a short, sweet kiss. 

“I missed you too, _mi corazón_.” She takes Amity’s hand and pulls away, excitement in her eyes and glowing from her heart. Luz already has everything planned, and she doesn’t want any of it going to waste. “ _Feliz cumpleaños, Gatita._ _Eres hermosa_.”

“You do know that I can’t understand any of that, right?” Amity asks, bewildered.

“ _Sí_. Yes.” Luz answers. 

“Oh, you’re so rude.” Amity sticks out her tongue as she follows Luz, intertwining their fingers and leaning against her. “One of these days I’ll be able to understand your Spanish.” She whispers, running her thumb over Luz’s knuckles and looking up as the Latina moves away from her, carefully guiding her down a slope. “My, aren’t you the gentleman?” She smirks, “Arriving all dressed up and acting charming. Don’t tell me you have a carriage, too?”

Her face going red, Luz laughs a little bit to regain her sense of reality. “Ah… Carriages are outdated here. The fancy word would be a limoscene, and they are expensive. _Lo siento_ , but I can’t afford one.”

As they step out towards the road to cross the street, Amity’s eyes fix on a vehicle parked on the side of the road. “Is that a limoscene?” She asks curiously, and Luz chuckles at the confusion on her girlfriend’s face.

“That is called a truck,” Luz explains, excitement bubbling in her belly again, “you won’t see a limo around here, but I can show you one online if you want?” She suggests, eager to show her world to her girlfriend. Amity just nods in agreement. “But if we’re going to go on the internet, I’m going to have to show you the anime _Your Name_.”

Amity raises a brow, “My name?” 

“Aye…”

* * *

First, on her list, was to take the witch to see a movie that _wasn’t_ aired on a crystal ball. She gave Amity her beanie to cover her ears and advised her not to say anything while she was ordering tickets, she paid no mind to the subtle grimace the man at the booth had given them, using a feigned polite voice and asking them if they were on a date. They didn’t answer. It wasn’t any of his business what they were doing. 

Luz glances at the ticket she held in hand and she grins, taking Amity by the wrist and tugging her along. The witch stumbles briefly. “Sorry.” She stops and apologizes, following the other girl’s line of sight and causing Luz to realize that she was staring at the food behind the counter. Considering it wasn’t from the Boiling Isles, she believed Amity wouldn’t want anything from here. The look in her eyes, however, said otherwise. 

“Want something?” She asks with a smile. “Food makes the movie a whole lot better, in my opinion. Also, human food is _way_ better than food in the Boiling Isles.” Luz pauses, “I’m biased, though.” 

“Um…” Amity hesitates, “What is this stuff?” 

Oh, right.

“We can try the popcorn tonight. If you like it, we can get something else next time.” Luz decides, reapproaching the counter and asking for the mentioned foods. She hands the money over and the person leaves to prepare everything. Luz returns to Amity’s side and gestures towards another counter facing the hall, “This is where we’ll pick it up.”

Amity watches in awe as the bag is filled, obviously more enraptured by the buttery smell than anything else. She robotically moves forward and takes the bag as the employee approaches with it, “Thank you.” The witch turns to follow Luz wordlessly, staring at the popcorn with a look of confusion.

“What is it?” 

The witch’s brows pulled together. “They’re not screaming. They don’t have a face. Are they serving us corpses as -”

Luz couldn’t help herself. A snort of amusement forces it way out and Amity falls silent, irritation written on her face. She pushes the door open to enter the theater room, her voice dropping to a whisper as she answers. Thankfully, they were the only two in the theater room. Hopefully it’ll remain that way. “Human food isn’t _alive_ when it’s served.”

“That’s weird.” Amity answers.

The other girl giggles, “You’re weird.” 

Amity rolls her eyes and follows the human towards the top row, sitting down next to her in the center of the aisle. “Careful, Noceda.” She warns with a low voice, side eyeing her. 

“Or what?” Luz teases, Amity only scoffs.

The little smile didn’t go unnoticed. “Now, what does this taste like?” The green-haired girl lifts one piece of popcorn up and examines it thoroughly, her golden eyes were sparkling with admiration and curiosity. 

  
Luz lets out another snort. “Well you can’t taste it with your eyes, Blight.”

Amity flicks the single piece of popcorn at her. “Quiet, you.” 

The Latina hums a little bit, thankful that they were alone for the moment. She looks up at the TV screen and a small smile crosses her lips, they have a little bit until the movie starts. Why not take advantage of it? Other couples do it. Well, she _assumes_ they do so, the only knowledge she has about relationships is fanfictions and anime… 

“Amity?” 

Golden eyes glance up at her, reflective orbs seemingly shining in the dark thanks to the light illuminating from the screen in front of them. They look almost cat-like… 

_‘Don’t get distracted, Luz.’_ She shakes herself back to reality. Luz clears her throat. “Most couples usually, um, make out before a movie starts.” Amity averts her eyes, her expression becoming unreadable again, but her face is turning red. Luz quickly raises her hands, fearing maybe she crossed a line. “I mean we don’t have to! Whatever you’re comfortable with!”

Amity seems to release a heavy breath and Luz resituates herself in her seat, “Sorry.” She whispers, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Maybe she was too close? Amity did seem to enjoy her personal space sometimes. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the witch placing the small bag of popcorn in the seat next to her and she moves.

Great, now she was going to leave. Luz’s heart aches.

  
Surprise hits her like an electrical shock when a gentle finger grasps her chin, turning her face towards the other girl. Wordlessly, Amity leans in for a kiss. 

* * *

“Don’t eat it so fast, _corazón_ , you could get a brain freeze"

“Brain freeze?” Curious golden eyes glance up at the Latina and she swears her heart skips a beat.

Luz chuckles, lifting her head from her arms, crossed below her. “It happens when a human eats something cold a little too fast, it’s like a pain around your forehead,” she reaches over to gently pull the milkshake from her girlfriend, “so enjoy it.”

“Why didn’t you get one? I can see that the heat is bothering you...” Amity raises a brow, setting the milkshake down and taking Luz’s hand. Due to the fact it was the middle of summer, the heat of the midday still lingers and the lack of wind doesn’t do much to help with her already warm body. The human’s brown eyes stare tiredly back into Amity’s golden pair, the witch completely forgetting about the melting milkshake in front of her. “I haven’t seen you this tired before.”

“Well, I can’t.” Luz answers as she rests her head and arms on the table, “Don’t worry about me, that’s why I got water.” 

Amity’s brows pull together worriedly, “Are you sure? 

A smile crosses the human’s lips and she scoots her chair over, pulling her girlfriend in with her spare arm, circling it comfortably around the girl's waist. “Aww, are you worried about me? I knew you had a sweet side.”

Amity immediately tries to beat at her chest, her face heating up with embarrassment. “Don’t touch me, you’re all sweaty!” Luz, instead tightens her grip as the witch attempts to push her away. “Let go of me, Noceda!” She giggles and releases the witch from her embrace.

“Sorry.” Luz laughs and stands to her feet, having regained a good portion of her energy. She grabs her water and looks up to see Amity anxiously watching her, her expression has become unreadable again. “Are you coming?” Amity shakes herself to reality and stands to follow her, grabbing her milkshake with wide, excited eyes before quickly scurrying back over to her side. 

Luz grins, her eyes glancing over her girlfriend’s form to examine her. Amity’s hair was tied into a simple, messy ponytail and it’s disheveled, her brown bangs were sticking to her forehead and her face was red and flustered. There were beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, but still, she was one of the most beautiful sights Luz has ever seen. “ _Hermosa…_ ”

They were both wearing sleeveless shirts, a pair of shorts and sandals. The heat was in the high nineties and it felt as though it was at least 100°F, and the fact that there was little to no wind blowing to cool them down made it much worse.

Behind her, she can hear water splashing up onto the curb below the bridge.

An idea strikes her and she takes a step towards Amity, leaning in and giggling when her breath hitched again. “You’re blushing,” she smiles when Amity stiffens, the witch now becoming aware of what exactly they were wearing, “what is it that my _corazón_ wants?” She slides an arm around the woman again and tilts her chin up with a finger. 

Amity opens her mouth, but shuts it when she finds that nothing has come out. There’s an unreadable look in her eyes, one Luz has seen plenty of times since they’ve started dating. She hasn’t been able to decipher it yet, but Amity was holding it back.

She decides to test the waters.

“Aw, baby, did the _cat_ get your tongue?” Luz asks teasingly as she planted a kiss on Amity’s nose, she giggles when her girlfriend’s ears suddenly pin back, her hands coming up to grasp Luz’s wrists. “You’re going to hate me.” The Latina takes that moment to tilt herself backwards and recognition flashes through Amity’s eyes just a second too late, the witch is dragged into the lake behind them with the human.

After a couple of seconds, the witch resurfaces and Amity starts for the shallows, wanting to get out of the water as soon as possible. “Y-you idiot!” She scolds through her coughing and sputtering. “What were you thinking-?”

Luz moves forward in the water and gentle arms encircle the witch, she lifts one hand and allows the water to drip from her palm. “It’s okay,” she whispers soothingly, “this water is safe.” She explains as Amity instinctively leans back against Luz. 

The protective aura radiating off of her girlfriend told her that she was one-hundred percent safe. Luz wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her, and she trusts her. 

“ _Lo siento_ , Amity.” Luz whispers into her ear, Amity shudders, trying not to focus on the feeling of Luz’s breath against her pointed, sensitive ears. “I’m sorry.”

Her breath catches when Luz gives a gentle kiss just below her ear, trailing down to her collarbone. Amity had all but gone unresponsive, her body is tense and her jaw is firm. Luz chuckles snapping Amity out of her daze. Below the water, Luz feels Amity’s left hand reach back and her fingers ghost across her hip. “Amity?” The Latina asks and the witch jerks her hand back to her side.

“Sorry.” Amity apologizes and Luz just lets out a hum of acknowledgement as Amity turns to press her front to Luz’s chest, when her hands find their way to Luz’s waist, the witch girl closes her eyes. “You know, we could get in trouble for being here.” 

It was a public pond, not designed for swimming, but instead fishing and simply gazing out into the water.

Luz sighs against her and Amity feels a vibration rumbling in the other girl’s throat, she buries her face into Luz’s neck and lets out a loud huff before relaxing. “We could, but let’s enjoy this while we can.” Luz finally answers, but the witch didn't dare say another word, afraid she would ruin the moment.

“You two! Get out of the water immediately!”

Moment ruined.


	2. A Little Bit Brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Mention of insomnia  
> Biphobic slur used.   
> Verbal homophobia.   
> Strong language

It was around three in the morning when Luz finally returned home, she took a few minutes to walk Amity back to the shack in the woods and watched her disappear through the portal. By the time she got back to her house, her mother’s vehicle had already pulled into the driveway and the dining room light was on, forcing Luz to come up with an excuse as to why she was out so late.

Choosing not to mention Amity, she settled with using her insomnia as a cover-up. Thankfully, her mother bought it, but still scolded her for leaving the house without letting her know. Luz knew that if her mother hadn’t been so tired, she wouldn’t’ve gotten away with it on a school night. She fell asleep the very moment she managed to get comfortable, not even bothering to change out of her clothes.

She was awoken at six by her alarm clock, signaling that it was time to get ready for school. Luz rushed to get a shower and dry her hair, already having her school clothes folded on her desk with her textbooks and homework. That’s when she remembered that she had a paper due today in the third period… Oh well, she’ll have time to finish it between the first and second period.

Hopefully…

She was graduating soon, and afterwards, she would be getting her license and a job until she can get into a college. Perhaps her middle school record wouldn’t meddle too much with that. Like the one time she brought snakes into the building… 

Yep, that was going to ruin everything, wasn’t it? 

“Are you sure you’re alright,  _ mija _ ?” 

Her mother insisted on driving her to school that morning, claiming that she wants to savor what little time she has left before Luz has her license. Which would only be in a few days. 

“I’m fine.” Luz answers with a tired smile as Camila stops the car to let her out. The seventeen-year old shifts her backpack up over her shoulder and opens the door, looking back at her worried mother. “I’m alright. I promise.” She holds up her phone, “I’ll call you if anything happens. _Té amo, mamá._ ”

Luz barely hears her mother’s response as she closes the door and faces the intimidating building that was called High School. The vehicle rolls away behind her as her mother heads back home to prepare for work, Luz breathes in a heavy inhale and takes a shaky step towards the looming building. She turns her expression to stone, refusing to make eye contact with the other students as she moves through the front doors.

Her eyes remained glued to the white tiled floor, her head descended and looking ahead so that she doesn’t run into anybody. She can hear whispering and laughs, she glances towards a group watching her and pulls her backpack closer to her shoulders, knuckles turning white as she grips the straps. 

Only a few more weeks of this, and she’ll be able to graduate. She would never have to see these people again.

Luz reaches her locker and clicks the combination, giving the center of it a hard jab before opening it. She quickly deposits her textbooks inside, trying her best to tune out the conversations happening behind her. She pulls her sketchbook out and cradles it close to her chest, shutting her locker and securing it again. Luz turns around-

“Good morning.”

Her stomach churns with disgust when she recognizes the tall, lanky boy with curly black hair. His piercing green eyes were unmistakable. 

Standing in front of her was Nikolas Larson, a boy who has been in her class every year since her freshman year. He’d transferred to their town a few days before school started, and quickly became popular. Luz would be lying if she said she hadn’t been attracted to him, most of the girls in her grade were. 

Unfortunately, his true colors were shown as a misogynist only weeks before their freshman graduation.

“Hello.” Luz greets quietly and politely, moving to walk past him. She avoids eye contact, repressing the annoyance bubbling within her due to his mere presence. 

A massive hand reaches out and grabs her backpack, forcing her to stop. She doesn’t turn to face them. “Hey wait,” Luz can hear the sneer in Nikolas's voice, “where are you going? My girlfriend and I are heading out tonight,” she closes her eyes, bracing herself for the insult, “we were wondering if you’d like to join us?  _ Bislut _ .”

During their sophomore year, Nikolas had snatched her sketchbook from her during homeroom, flipping through it and discovering the bi flag that she’d painted on the front, just as you open it. He didn’t pass up the opportunity to expose her to the entire school, using his social status towards his advantage.

“Let go of me.” She mutters coolly. 

He comes closer to her. Nobody makes a move to stop him. “Nah, I don’t think I-”

The bell rings and Luz lets out a shaky breath, unclenching her fists, as Nikolas grumbles under his breath, releasing her backpack and retreating with his friends. Thankfully, her first class isn’t with him, but the second and fourth period are. 

She could get through this school day. All she had to do was stay away from him.  


* * *

Luz closes her book as the bell rings for lunch and the teacher dismisses the class, erasing the board with his back turned towards the retreating students. She slides her book into her backpack again after marking her place, she stands up and slips the bag over her shoulder, a heavy weight growing in the pit of her stomach. 

She’ll never admit it to anybody except herself, but returning from the Boiling Isles and starting human school again had changed her. She used to not care what those around her thought, because she already knew how they felt about her. Sure, it hurt, but it’d become normal for her, therefore it was easier to ignore it. 

Then, she made all of her friends in the Boiling Isles, she hadn’t been alone anymore and she’d become accustomed to having their company.

“Luz?” She looks over to see the teacher eying her worriedly, he beckons her towards him and she clutches her bag close as she crosses the room. “What is this?” He slides her essay from two days ago across the table for her to see, he sounds concerned. 

He was the one teacher who seemed to understand her creative process and took an interest in her work, encouraging her to keep it up because the most imaginative people seemed to become successful. Usually, she thoroughly enjoyed his class and never scored lower than a B+.

She clears her throat. “It’s my essay, did I do something wrong?” Luz asks, puzzled. “If there are any mistakes, I was-”

He waves his hand dismissively, “No,” he says with what she assumes to be a reassuring smile, “my concern is that…” The smile fades into one of concern, “Your essay lacks your usual creativity, Luz. It’s rather bland compared to the rest of your works…” She avoids eye contact with him as he removes the rest of her papers from the school year. “You know I love that creative spark you add to your projects… Is something wrong?”

_ ‘Is there something wrong Luz?’  _ Her mind asks almost tauntingly. __

“Nothing’s wrong, Sir.” She answers after a moment. He doesn’t seem to believe her. He sighs and puts her assignments away, nodding and gesturing that she was free to leave. 

Luz turns on her heel and speedwalks out of the room, readjusting her backpack across her shoulder and blowing a few dark strands of hair out of her face. 

Following at a distance behind the crowd heading towards lunch, Luz removes her phone from her jacket pocket and opens her texts to find that her mother has messaged her at least three times. She would be home late from work, telling her that she left some money for food. The last text was asking her to stay safe on her way back from school. 

Luz responds to her with a single ‘K’, squinting as she exits the building and is assaulted by the bright sunlight. Thanks to a pandemic, school had started late and they would be graduating later than intended. Or, at least she hopes she’ll be able to graduate; another class from a different school didn’t get to have their graduation ceremony… 

Setting her bag down, Luz seats herself away from the rest of her class, alone in a corner between the cafeteria and the school hallway exterior. So long as they didn’t leave campus, they were allowed to eat outside. Unfortunately, going off school grounds for food was stripped away from them when a particular group of kids repeatedly skipped school around lunchtime.

A loud whistle snaps her out of her daze and she lifts her head towards the few students approaching the sidewalk, while countless others watch in curiosity from the sidelines. 

Deeming the situation was unimportant, Luz removes her phone to browse through the internet, withdrawing her homemade lunch from her backpack. 

She leans against the cool wall and relishes in the shade looming over her. She sighs and opens the lid, finding last night’s tostones neatly packed inside. 

Sometimes, her mother wouldn’t have time to cook her a lunch, and she didn’t want her eating the school’s lunch as they fail to take kids’ allergies into consideration. So, she’s had a home cooked lunch since second grade. Her food would be cold, but it isn’t the first time she’s eaten it as such. The microwaves weren’t worth waiting in line just to heat something up for ten to fifteen seconds. 

Just as she opens her favorite app, sounds of astonishment, incredulous, and apprehensive gasps echo repeatedly from the quickly wavering crowd. Luz looks up and sees her classmates retreating from the sidewalk as if they’d been burned. 

Her phone falls into her lap, brown eyes searching the crowd for the cause of the commotion. Locating the form of Nikolas laying with his back against the concrete, Luz finds herself intrigued. He looked  _ scared _ . Who brought the school’s resident Cool Guy to his-

“Put your filthy hands on me again and I’ll do much worse than a backache!” 

Amity? What was she doing  _ here _ ? 

Luz sets her food back into her bag and scrambles to feet, jogging over to the scene. Nikolas holds his hand out as Amity steps towards him again. “Woah, can’t you take a joke?”

“A  _ joke _ ?” Amity scowls, “Is that what you call that shi-”

“Okay!” Luz chooses that moment to place herself in between them, Amity lets out the rest of her sentence as a mumbled growl. “So, what happened?” 

“I-I don’t know!” Nikolas lies, sitting up and gesturing at the green-haired witch. Luz is momentarily grateful that Amity had worn the beanie she’d given her, concealing her pointed ears. “I was just greeting her, and she attacked me for no reason!” She can feel Amity bristling behind her, “She’s crazy!”

Not believing Nikolas, Luz turns to Amity with a brow raised, silently asking for her side of the story. “He thought he could woo me,” jealousy swells inside her chest and she moves to stand next to her girlfriend protectively. “I didn’t answer him, so this  _ boy  _ decided he would  _ make  _ me listen to him.” Golden eyes glare in his direction again and he cowers away stubbornly, his pride having been damaged. 

“She’s- she’s lying!” He protests.

She can feel Amity watching her, observing her reaction. She knew that she would believe her, but she was waiting to see if the boy was genuinely a threat.

“Then explain why you’re the one on the ground.” Luz murmurs, the distaste evident in her voice. Seemingly to have confirmed it for her, Amity’s expression turns into a stoic, yet challenging one, daring the boy to try anything. Luz clears her voice, grabbing her attention again. “Come on, Amity.” Luz turns away, humiliation pricking at her chest when she realizes that everybody is watching her. 

“Of course you would take her side.” Nikolas shouts as they walk away, the clacking of Amity’s heels against the concrete stop and Luz pauses, hearing the quiet growl from the witch and predicting what would happen next. “You’re just as weird as she is, fucking gays!” As soon as the words exit his mouth, Luz spins around on her heel and manages to catch Amity’s arm just as she whirls to face him, ready to draw a spell circle and blast him off the campus.

Luz pulls Amity back to her, the witch grunts in displeasure, but obliges when she speaks. “Leave him alone,  _ Gatita _ . He’s not worth it.” 

“Okay.” Amity sighs after a moment, Luz’s grip around her wrists slacken and her arms drop back down to her sides. She settles with another threatening glare towards the retreating form of Nikolas before joining the Latina in the corner. 

Hushed whispers spread throughout the crowd, curious eyes glancing towards them with both confusion and awe. They were mostly looking at Amity, intrigued by her sudden appearance and her apparent relationship with the school’s resident weirdo. 

Despite the weird looks they were receiving, Luz finds that her day has brightened considerably with her girlfriend’s presence. 

“What are you doing here?” Luz asks as she pulls her lunch out of her backpack again.

“Oh, I got bored.” Amity answers with a shy smile, “Mother and Father will be at the Emperor’s Palace for a few days, Em and Ed are never home anymore…” She shrugs, “Why not pay a visit to my own girlfriend?” 

Luz rolls her eyes, “Well, aren’t you getting rebellious?”

Amity places a hand on her chest exaggeratingly. “Of course! After all, I’m practically an adult.”

Luz’s lip quirks up into a smile, “Ah, quoting my Quinceañera… Yeah, Mami was _not_ happy when she heard that.”

Amity scoffs in amusement. “Well, you lived, didn’t you?”

“Barely.” Luz answers with a grimace, raising a tostones to her mouth. “Want one?” She asks, noticing Amity staring at the food with a look of utter confusion. The witch carefully takes it from her and sniffs it curiously before tentatively taking a bite. Luz smiles as golden eyes light up in wonder, “Like it?”

Amity nods once. 

“Is it supposed to be cold, though?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Nikolas  
> You little shit... You're like a human Matt.  
> This won't be the last time you see him, and he has not learned his lesson.


End file.
